


街角

by completelyevil



Series: Benny Bear Riding Hood [4]
Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyevil/pseuds/completelyevil
Summary: Summary：某个平行世界里，刚把马达忽悠瘸了一起去荷里活追梦尚未成功正工地搬砖中的小本用算牌第一名的脑子发现严重财政危机并想到了赚钱的好办法。227产物，尊重所有人平等的赛博虚拟站街权，不喜欢请放过彼此！
Relationships: Matt Damon/Ben Affleck, OMC/Ben Affleck, 马达本
Series: Benny Bear Riding Hood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622116
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界的故事！！同名同姓罢辽，不是任何你知道认识的人！！  
> 大部分的车都是路人x本，目前还没写完所以我也不确定马达本会做到哪一步。  
> 本篇垃圾中关于男妓的部分有些是看纪录片学到的，有些则是和sex的部分一样，都是连蒙带猜+瞎说的，好孩子不要信！！（坏孩子也不要信！

夏季的夜晚总有些潮湿，本来就只有十几度的空气黏在身上，风从短袖T恤的袖口送过，让人边流着汗边打冷颤，鞋底踏在柏油路上，会感觉踩碎了几枚冷凝的水珠，但把手贴在路面上，又会有些诧异路面的热度。

在夜里经过下城与唐人街的交叉路口是种微妙的体验，这个地方被活灵活现的取名为“交战区（combat zone）”。如果说查尔斯城的手艺是银行抢劫，那“交战区”的招牌就是路边年轻的肉体，或招摇或躲闪，但总要暴露在晚风与审视打量的目光中，做出对方可能想要的姿态，被估价和挑拣，等待展出自己的面庞与身体——如果仔细想想这个场景，和试镜差不多就是一码事。

年轻人为自己的想法自嘲地笑了笑，脚底不自在地磨蹭着人行路边的砖石。今天他不再只是路过“交战区”的行人，今天他是“交战区”的一部分，不比沾满污秽的砖墙干净，也不比垃圾桶中用过的避孕套纯洁，只是“交战区”可有可无的一部分。

正如他和他的朋友也只是电影工业中最可有可无的一部分。他们要坚持不住了，在工地上赚来的钱一半付了租金，剩下的大部分都在该死的奔波试镜中打了水漂。他们挤在沙发上畅想着如何将那些新上映的拙作稍加改造就能变成不错的电影，然后看到沙发旁那一摞账单，瞬间从眉飞色舞变得愁眉苦脸。他们需要钱，一笔不算小的钱，才能继续生活下去。

所以他站在这里。

这已经是第七天了，不得不说他还有几分得意这一周都没被睡在沙发另一边的朋友发现自己的行踪。褪去了最开始的羞怯与不安，他开始自然而然地学着展示自己。

年轻人站在离路灯不远的地方，在学校戏剧社学过的一点光影知识反倒在这个时候派上了用场，昏暗的灯光让他脸上的线条变得柔和，恰到好处的照射角度让他眼角的泪痣格外明晰，他知道有些人会喜欢这种所谓在纯净的玻璃上撞碎了一道细纹的美感。

不过和他的脸比起来，潜在的客人肯定会先注意到他有些过了的身高，也许有人喜欢被征服、被掌控，但那样的人很少会光顾“交战区”，他要讨好的是那些正相反的人，那些以伤害羞辱终于处于下位的强势者为乐的人，那些会享受高大俊朗的青年顺从地跪在自己脚边的人。

他痛恨这样的思考，但他学得很快。反正白天在工地也累得半死，他还宁可微微弓起腰，至少能休息一下抬建材时扭伤的背肌。

有两个瘦小的男孩已经找到买主了，他还缩在路灯旁，等待前来挑选的人。和往常不同，他今天真的希望不会有女士看中他，虽然可以多赚一点，但他白天的工作已经太累了，该死，他的兄弟都累的快站不起来了。他被自己突然想到的双关逗乐了，一边在心里向马特道歉，一边抑制不住地笑了起来。

“嘿，有什么开心事要分享一下吗？”一个柔和的男声说，他抬头看向站在面前的人，眨眨眼睛，收敛起笑意，“今晚天气不错，不知道这样的好天气值多少钱？”

说实话，他不是很喜欢和这类没有性生活的中年文艺男打交道，以他的经验来说，这类人往往表面客客气气，背地里却总有些阴暗想法，比如几个月前那个在试镜后暗示他只要肯口一发就给他角色的选角导演。而真正把他吓到的是那个选角导演还劝他说，新人在行业内想得到好角色，吹几次箫再正常不过。不过如果早知道会变成这样，还不如当时答应那人了，至少那个角色还能让他们吃一阵子饱饭。

所以他打心底不想和这种人有什么交集，只不过现在好不容易来了个顾客......他飞快算着交完租金后剩下的钱的去处，今天至少要做三个手活，或是吸两根老二，才能保证下次工地发工资之前他们不会饿死在哪个试镜处。

“手活十五，口活二十五，射在嘴里加五块，咽下去加十五。”他直白而粗鲁地说，没心情陪男人玩调情那一套。他的要价在“交战区”算是低于平均水准，这也是他的优势之一，就算有同行记恨他扰乱市场的行为，也会在他的身高和体型前望而却步。

男人明显有点失望，不过还是站在原处，并没有离开的意思，他也放松下来，等着男人的要求。

“那全套呢？”

他妈的为什么会有人用诚恳又温柔的声音问这种问题？

他惊地眯起眼睛，手掌在后颈上搓了几下，傻乎乎地张着嘴半天，才勉强用自己听起来都有些不对的声音回答：“对不起，先生，我只和女士们做过全套，还没和男人做过——而且就算我做过，我今天也实在是太累了，恐怕......没法满足您。”

男人微笑着，眼角的细纹都带着笑意。“我的意思是，我来操你，孩子，你只需要躺着就能把钱赚到手，而且，”男人停顿了下，眼神抚摸过他的身体，“你是第一次，我会很小心的。先开个价吧。”

见鬼！他从没听过这种要求，这人到底哪里有问题？“抱歉，先生，我想是我没说清楚，我不和男士们做全套——”

“两百。”男人打断了他，“不，两百五十块，就一晚上。”

他瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信自己听到了什么，在“交战区”的破街上，两百五十块，只要一晚？他也听一些同行说过，肯真挨操的男妓很少，在街上大家都会知道他们，会慕名前来，往往第一次的价钱能持续要很久，所以有一些毒瘾很重的人会选择做这个，但他不一样，他只需要做一次，只要有了这两百五十块，他就很久不用再来这里，甚至可能以后再也不用来这里了！

还没等他回答，男人又开口了，像是怕他拒绝一样恳切地说：“三百，最多三百，不能再多了，孩子。”

他愣住在那里，唯一能做的就是吞口唾沫让发紧的嗓子不那么难受。耶稣他妈的基督啊！

“如果你还觉得不够的话......”男人叹了口气，“很抱歉耽误你——”

“不！不不，先生！”他破音了，该死，他一紧张或是激动就有这样的毛病，就像声带的发育停滞在了变声期刚开始时一样，“我知道附近有家还不错的旅店。”

“我会付房钱。”男人赞许地看着他，可他觉得那眼神像在看终于学会了握手的小狗崽，或是马戏团里学了新把戏的幼熊，“当然，避孕套和润滑剂也算我的。”

他做了个深呼吸，带着男人向旅店走去。天啊，他只希望这不会很痛，至少不要影响明天的工作，别让马特看出不对劲来。

在前台的目光下拿着一盒避孕套走上楼简直是酷刑，他缩起肩膀，试图让自己不那么显眼，男人倒是平静得很，慢慢跟在他身后走上楼梯。

“对了，我忘记问了，”男人关上门时回头看向他，“你叫什么名字？”

“查尔斯，大家都叫我查克。”他想也没想地说，这个名字是他和朋友正在写的剧本中的人物，一个没有学历、在建筑工地做工、跟朋友们混酒吧、未来一眼能望到头的年轻人——也是如果他放弃演员梦想之后十有八九会成为的样子，是他一直试图逃离的样子。

阿弗莱克-博尔特，你他妈现在还不如那个样子！

他握了下拳头，又不着痕迹地放开。男人仔细锁好门，拉上窗帘，只留下床头柜的灯光，然后坐在床沿上。“可以开始了吗？查克。”男人明示地张开双腿，露出中间鼓囊囊的一团。

床前有块颇厚实的地毯，他在地毯前脱下鞋子，然后直接跪在地毯上，膝行着来到男人面前。他只有在第四天时有幸来了趟旅店，那天有三个朋友轮流享受了他的嘴，有一位性致比较高的老兄甚至还又要了一次手活，第二天他的脸颊酸痛的几乎不敢动，连马特买来的汉堡都只咬了一口就借口不饿推回给一脸“你在逗我”的兄弟，不过旅店的优势之处也很明显，至少第二天他的膝盖没有在扛起钢筋束时发出一阵不祥的疼痛。

“手吗？还是先用嘴，先生？”他抬起头，任由男人的手爱抚过脑后的碎发。一般来说，对于有过正常自慰或者性生活的人，就算被口交也不可能直接射出来，毕竟舌头再灵活也没有高频刺激来的痛快，为了不第二天大着舌头还张不开嘴，他会先试试能不能吸出来，再在腮帮开始酸痛时果断放弃，改用手完成最后冲刺，这同样是他要价略低的原因之一，不过他也没求证过其他人是不是都技术好到能直接吸出来。

“好好舔，然后我会射在你嘴里，看着你咽下去。”男人轻声说，“我觉得我花的钱值得这样的服务。”

“当然，先生。”他垂下眼睛，郑重地解开男人裤子的拉锁，隔着内裤捧起男人的勃起，用脸颊和鼻侧讨好地磨蹭，手指则灵巧地揉弄男人的阴囊，男人发出一声低低的呻吟。

在他准备拉下男人的内裤时，男人一只脚抬起来，踢了下他的大腿内侧，他立刻把手放下来开始解自己的裤子，一边用牙齿咬住内裤的边缘，一点点向下褪，直到那半勃的东西脱离内裤的束缚，不小的尺寸垂在他眼前，让他开始有些担心自己的屁股到底能不能承受得住，但三百块钱......他继续脱下外裤，让布料落在腿弯处，然后抬起手将男人的内裤彻底脱下。

一管凡士林被扔到他跪在地毯上的膝盖旁。“只用你的嘴。”男人的命令让他有些不满，因为那样真的很累，但男人的下一句话让他停下了准备吞进男人老二的动作，“我随时可能操你，你最好自己先做好准备。”

他感觉有些发愣，脑袋蒸腾起一片热气，男人又轻轻踢了下他的胯骨，催促着他的动作。他捡起那管软膏，像是不认识那玩意一样怔怔地看着，直到男人握着自己的老二，在他脸上拍了几下。

“快点好吗，孩子，我记得我买的比这要多。”男人和气的声音几乎令他不寒而栗，他拧开崭新的软膏，挤出一些膏体在手指上，然后才后知后觉地用另一只手脱下内裤，难堪羞耻的感觉让他一下子整张脸都涨红了，但他的手指还是坚定地摸向身后从未特意关照过的地方，同时两条腿跪的更分开一点，方便他手指的动作。

软膏接触到皮肤时，鲜明的温度差让他打了个哆嗦，男人眼含笑意地看着他，抚摸过他汗湿的后脑，然后扳着他的头，把老二的头部按在他的嘴唇上，他只能顺从地张开嘴，用唇舌来挑逗对方正在苏醒的欲望。

“屁股抬起来，我想看着你把你的小洞弄得又软又湿。”

他认命地在维持平衡的前提下尽可能抬起下半身，他出众的身高这时就发挥优势了，让他能一边不费力地含着男人的老二，一边将臀部抬高。他伸直脊背，更深地含进嘴里的性器，收缩脸颊来紧紧箍住粗壮的茎身，有节奏地吮吸着，特意做出“啧啧”的水声，像是饿了很久之后吃到什么难得的美味，而不是一根温热而带着麝香味的老二。男人伸出手用指腹剐蹭着他眼角的泪痣，又捏住他的脸，隔着薄薄的皮肉感受着自己被充分照顾的阴茎。

他的注意力却全在身后，摸到自己肠肉的感觉实在是太奇怪了，沾满软膏的手指滑进从来只排出过东西的部位，他突然庆幸起自己有把指甲剪短剪平的习惯。想象着脆弱的内壁粘膜暴露在空气中的样子让他胃里反上来一股酸水，但他凭常识也能想象得到，想要吃进男人那根玩意，就必须先扩张的足够。

想想三百块！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 碎碎念：  
> 很有意思的事情是，多了解一点本的人生故事，以及他的“类自传”型电影（《心灵捕手》《回归之路》，也许再加上《城中大盗》）里对自己的塑造和定位，就会有种感觉：也许，只是也许，如果他没有GWH一炮成名，那他的人生轨迹就会像他在电影里那样，有滥用问题的底层体力劳动者——而似乎他也很清楚这一点。  
> 不觉得，就，很好搞吗（恶魔低语


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告还是那些警告！！平行世界同名同姓人的故事！！  
> 路人本的车结束了，该怎么comfort回来对我这个恶人来说真是个难题（苦思冥想中

他又蘸了些软膏，直接将两根手指捅了进去，这实在过于冒进了，他闷哼了一声，颤抖的眼皮下裹着一层泪水。男人抓着他的头发让他抬起头，他透过泪光看到男人满意的神情，在恍惚中他眨了下眼睛，泪水被挤压着滚落，正顺着他收紧的脸颊线条划到嘴角，融在唾液与前液的狼藉中。

男人的喉结颤动着：“起来，去浴室。”

他吐出嘴里坚挺的硬物，还不忘假装恋恋不舍地吮吸一下圆钝的龟头，然后站起来，赤裸着下半身，只穿着袜子走向独立的小淋浴间，男人松垮地提上裤子，打量着他沾着润滑剂的屁股，跟在他身后。

“趴在墙上。”男人的指令变得短促而生硬，显然是忍耐得有些不耐烦了，他赶紧将身体支撑在墙上，压下腰身翘起屁股。清脆的“啪”的一声和陌生的刺痛同时传进他的大脑，男人抬起手给了他屁股一巴掌，然后用力抓着他的臀肉，揉捏把玩同时向两边分开，再推合在一起，就像在捏什么橡胶解压球。

他不知道揉别人的屁股能有多大的满足，但他痛的要死可是真的，男人完全没在意他是不是正疼的发颤，当然，他也没指望男人会在意。他的屁股估计已经红了，也许明天还会肿起来，好吧，明天一天都别想坐下休息了，他不着调地想着，这应该能算得上他继“扛一上午水泥都不用吃午饭”后的又一壮举。

“太扁了，你应该多吃点东西，再锻炼锻炼。”男人的品头论足让他有些窝火，屁股上有多少肉肯定和他吃的多少没关系，况且他也负担不起每周一磅红肉和什么他妈的臀部塑形训练，“抬高点，让我看看你的小洞。”

他感觉耳朵烧得厉害，有一瞬间他希望自己能转过去给男人一拳然后穿上裤子离开这里，但他只是俯在墙上，身子趴的更低，痛得火辣的屁股高高翘在空中。

“别动，不然你会受伤的。”男人还是温和地说，他做了个深呼吸，等待着男人把老二塞进来，但他只是听到金属碰撞的哗啦声，然后是什么东西被拧下来扔在地上，他疑惑地向后转动脑袋想看看男人在做什么，突然一个冰凉坚硬的东西抵在他的屁股上。

“这他妈——”他还没能惊呼完，那玩意就挤进了他刚草草扩张过的肛门，被金属制异物撑满的感觉令人毛骨悚然，“等，等等，这是什么——操！”

一股对比起体温显得格外冰冷的水流从那玩意里喷出来，直接打在他的肠壁上，他知道自己发出了丢人的惨叫，但那真的太痛苦了，冷水从水管灌进从没被这样触碰过的内腔，冲力之大几乎要把脆弱的肠壁击穿，男人的手放开他饱受折磨的臀肉，向前摸到了他的小腹，漫不经心地按了几下，大量的水挤压着脆弱的内脏，他差点吐了出来，整个腹部都痛得撕心裂肺。

“停下来，求你了，我要死了！”如果男人再不停下，他真的要——

进水停止了，就在他忍受的极限边缘。他调整着慌乱的呼吸，间隙用力吞咽了一口，试图冲开什么东西卡在嗓子里的感觉，狂乱的心跳擂鼓般砸进他的耳朵。

“放心，我很有分寸。”男人安慰地说，“忍着点，要不我们就得再来一次了，你看，我也不想你再遭这个罪。”

金属头被拔了出去，他条件反射地夹紧了屁股，还是有水从无法完全收紧的肌肉环中溢了出来，顺着他的腿根流下，男人拍了拍他的屁股。

“先生，请出去一下。”他转过头哀求着，额头上布满被疼痛和排泄欲逼出的冷汗，但男人只是饶有兴致地看着他，温柔的眼睛打量着他胀起的小腹和紧紧绷住的臀肌，摆明了就是想看他这样将水排出来。

好吧，想想三百块，他们再也不会见到彼此了，这根本算不上什么。他咬着牙，慢慢放松开肌肉，已经变得温热的水缓缓流出，落在地板和他早就湿透的袜子上。他知道这一切都没有关系，他只是查克，但还是忍不住觉得眼眶发酸。

“好孩子，查克。”男人亲昵地说，“很干净啊，你很久没吃饭了吗？没关系，我相信我给你的钱能让你吃顿好的。”

“是的，谢谢您，先生。”他哽咽着说，水流尽了，男人再次举起水管，对着他的下半身打开流水，他闭着眼睛忍耐着男人刷洗车辆或是牲口一样的清洁。

水声再次停止，他睁开眼睛，正看到男人向他挥手示意他跟上去回到房间。屁股里异样的感觉让他踉跄着，两条腿也打着颤，湿透的袜子在地板上留下一个个水印。

“全都脱掉吧。”男人坐在床沿上，也脱下裤子，随意地撸动着老二，一边从床头柜里拿出一个避孕套放在床边。

即使他想，他的精力也不允许他做什么色情表演了，他的手还在颤抖，几乎抓不住衣服的布料。他忍着屁股里的不适，抬起腿拽下一团糟的袜子，然后飞快脱下衬衫扔到一边，完全赤裸地站在男人面前。

阴冷的房间和蒸发掉的水驱散了夏夜的闷热，他感觉手脚发凉，身上激起一层细细的鸡皮疙瘩，他突然苦涩地想，也许三百块并不值得......

“过来，查克。”男人将双腿叉得更开，他吸了口气，走过去跪在地毯上，就像这场独幕剧刚开始时一样，男人用避孕套蹭过他的脸，他顺着男人的意思地咬住包装的一角，然后牙齿和手并用地撕开，他从没帮其他人戴过避孕套，动作有些笨拙，男人耐心地看着他，然后站起身走到他身后，“上半身趴在床上，整个趴上去，孩子，重心放在床上能让你的膝盖好受点。”

他按照男人的要求跪在床前，脸埋在带着消毒水气味的床垫里，男人在他身后握住他的胯骨，勃起不断蹭过他的股缝，即将被同性操进身体让他感觉嗓子发紧，他做着深呼吸，试图让每次搏动都要撞在肋骨上的心脏消停一些。

没有信号，没有言语，没有提醒，只有已经被蹂躏过的肉洞再次被巨物撑开的撕裂感，那玩意的触感非常鲜明，火热而搏动地破开紧致的肠道，并不充分的准备让进入的过程格外艰难，男人的性器显然比水管要粗，甚至变得比之前在他嘴里时还更粗了一圈，他攥紧了床单，用力咬牙，不让自己发出什么见不得人的声音。

“别咬着牙，小兔子。”男人轻笑一声，胯下的动作快了起来，“叫给我听，我喜欢你的声音，就像被欺负到喊哑了嗓子。”

我嗓子好得很，去你妈的！他在心里大声骂道。

“呃，啊，啊啊......慢点，啊，先生......”他放开嗓子，半真半假地呻吟着，但真的那部分也是源于疼痛和不适。

男人被取悦到了，动作放轻了一些，右手也从他的胯部慢慢向上，顺着他的腰线摸到胸脯。如果他敢说我的肋骨有什么问题，他混沌的脑袋里蹦出来半是自嘲的念头，我就把他肋骨一根根打断然后把他整个钱包都拿走。

但男人只是用指腹捻弄揉搓他被凉水激得立起的乳头，然后用食指和中指的关节夹住那粒小东西，力道中带着技巧地一拧，从没经受过这种刺激的年轻人哆嗦着，嗓子里溢出一声啜泣，他试着弓起身体来逃避这无可躲避的折磨，却只是把自己更深地钉在身后的阴茎上。

“我喜欢你主动的样子，查克。”男人声音中带着喜悦，“我会奖励你，好孩子应该得到奖励。”

他不想要什么“奖励”，他只想男人快点结束，然后拿着三百块钱去超市换成零钱，赶快回到租处把钱塞进存钱罐，尽量不吵醒马特地爬到沙发的另一头躺好，运气好的话还能在上工前补上一觉。

“不，嗯，不用了，先生，只要您——”他还没能说完，男人的老二碰到了什么奇怪的地方，一阵陌生的快感闪电般窜入大脑。

“你会喜欢的，孩子。”男人安抚一样说，身下开始对着刚才相同的位置冲撞，年轻人瞪大了眼睛，强烈而异样的性快感不停涌过神经，这和自己抚慰前身的感觉截然不同，但同样轰炸在大脑里负责快感的区域。

“先，先生，请停......”他呜咽着，但男人只是更加用力操干着他脆弱的内腔，快感逼出的眼泪洇湿了床单，他松开紧揪着床单的右手，本能地向身下摸去，却被男人猛地抓住，“先生！求您......我想......”

男人的身高不足以凑近他的耳朵，所以只是退而求其次地咬在他的肩胛骨下侧，年轻人短促地哀叫一声。“把手放好，查克，我还不想把你的手绑起来。”男人的声音也因为激烈的动作而粗粝，半开玩笑半威胁的话让他已经快被汹涌的快感淹没了的大脑艰难运作着，双手再次揪住床单，男人满意地拍了拍他肌肉紧绷的臀侧。

男人似乎是在床上话不多的那种，逼仄的房间里很快只剩下喘息呻吟和交合的粘腻水声，男人的动作愈发狠戾，每次都退出到只剩下头部，然后再猛地整根操入，他早已抽筋的大腿几乎要支撑不住这样的冲撞，他试图求男人慢一些，或是放过自己的敏感点，但嗓子里发出的只是被撞碎的气声和哭喘。

在男人一个用力的挺身下，早已过载的陌生快感终于突破了那个顶峰，他还没有碰过自己的老二就射了出来，少量精液喷在他自己的小腹上，然后更多的只是缓缓从小孔中流出，给他一种正在失禁的错觉。

也许男人轻笑了下，他轰鸣的耳朵听的不是很真切，过度的刺激让他大脑一片空白，几秒之后他才稍微从高潮之中缓过神来，胸膛大幅起伏着试图平息紊乱的呼吸，他难堪地在床单上擦干眼角的泪水，然后用还在颤抖的双手捂住整张脸。

男人粗硬的性器还埋在他身体里，浅浅抽动几下后拔了出来，发出“啵”的一声，男人的手指毫不费力就插进他已经松软的入口，好奇似的翻搅着柔嫩的肠肉，偶尔甚至还擦过磨得肿起的腺体，在年轻人从手里抬起头恳求地看着他后才抽出手指，然后摘下避孕套，打了个结，随手塞进了暂时还合不拢的小洞。

“从床上起来，跪直了，查克，还有我记得我告诉过你把手放好。”腰部的无力让他咬着牙才勉强支撑起自己，把手背在身后，一塌糊涂的下体全都显露无遗，那个避孕套还夹在他麻木的括约肌中。

男人坐回床上，高高翘起的老二正对着他的下巴，明晃晃地暗示着，那双温和依旧的眼睛几乎让他不寒而栗，但快要结束了的念头驱散了不适，那三百块正在向他招手，接下来一段时间他们都可以不必担心开销，至少不必在工地上做最重的活以至于去试镜之前又拉伤某块他妈的肌肉，他也可以放下这份见不得光的外快。

他抬起手向两边分开男人的腿，然后压低脊背，将头埋在男人的腿间，避孕套留下的淡淡的橡胶味消隐在浓烈的腥苦中，男人双手扣住他的后脑，然后节奏缓慢但折磨人地抽插起来，他尽量放松喉咙，以便那根勃发的巨物能更深地进入。

一个冷硬的东西贴上了他的下身，顺着大腿绷紧的线条一路滑到发泄过后软垂的阴茎上，他下意识地低头去看，却被男人的性器更深地操入了喉咙，干呕的欲望和窒息感让他慌忙抬起头缓解不适，暖棕眼睛又覆盖上一层泪水，男人放开了一只手的禁锢，像抚摸小狗一样爱抚着他的头发。

“第一次被男人操就这样就射了，确实是个天生的婊子。”男人粗糙的鞋底碾过他脆弱的部位，然后将他射在自己小腹上的精液涂抹开，疼痛和羞耻让年轻人倒吸了口气，男人被收紧的喉管挤压得轻叹一声，握住性器退出他的喉咙，只留下头部在他的舌面上滑动，“说啊，查克，你不是吗？”

这一周以来他学会的最重要的一件事就是不要在意那些不堪的污言秽语，毕竟侮辱是主观感受的问题，他完全可以把那些话当成助兴甚至是噪音，但今天，真真切切施加在身体上的痛苦让那些污秽的羞辱有了附着的实体，如同惊雷般穿过他的身体，让他无法逃避地意识到自己的身体只是他人的玩物。

“是......是的，先生，我是......”他闭上眼睛，被强迫张开的嘴让他发不出正确的音，嘴里的老二又让他的声音湿漉漉的，“婊子。”

男人钳住他的下颚，腥涩的精液射在他的嘴里，从舌头滑落到喉口，也许男人是太久没发泄过，这次射精又多又长，粘稠的液体糊在嗓子里，他只能艰难地吞咽下去，直到男人捋动老二，挤出最后一滴精液，然后用手握住头部，将上面的浊液蹭在他涨红发热的脸上，最后又抵在他嘴边，饶有兴致地看着年轻人在尽可能不勾起更多性欲的同时舔干净上面残留的液体。

男人抬起脚，然后站起身来，弯腰捞起床上的衣服和裤子，慢条斯理地一件件穿好。他仍赤裸着跪在地毯上，被粗暴对待的阴茎有些肿痛，而后面只剩下肌肉被拉扯到极限后的撕裂感，精液的恶心味道还留在嘴里，他不敢想象自己的脸现在是什么样。

“很感谢你的服务，孩子。”男人穿戴整齐，微笑着说，一边拿出钱包，“你比我想的更令我满意，我猜，也许二十块的小费是你应得的。这个房间我开了一宿，好好休息吧。”

“谢谢您的慷慨，先生。”他机械地说，男人满意地把钱放在床边，没有任何留恋地转身离开房间。

三百二十块，他小心抓住那些纸币，男人给他的也都是小面额，只有一张一百美元，他只要去买瓶啤酒把这张换成零钱。在这里，每个人都不是生活的赢家，只是有些人输的还没那么彻底而已。

他又数了两遍，才拖着身子爬到床上，一动不动地趴在那休息了大概十分钟，酸软无力的腰恢复过来了一些，然后坐起身，捡起地板上的衣服慢慢穿好，湿透的袜子已经不能要了，他赤着脚踩进鞋子，把钱放进裤子后面的兜里，摇晃着站起来向卫生间走去。

他熟练地悄无声息打开门，借着微弱的光线，能看到沙发上鼓起的一坨被子，他松了口气，马特总是睡得和冬眠的熊一样死。他们的“商务资金”就在沙发后那个不起眼的饼干罐里，他注意着腰，迈过丢在地上的破烂杂志，蹑手蹑脚地摸黑靠近饼干罐，打开塑料盖，把钱放进罐子里。

“啪”的一声脆响在寂静中格外刺耳，昏暗的顶灯在此刻的他看来就像发现了罪犯的探照灯般，他只感觉一阵晕眩。

马特抱着肩膀靠在墙上，手还放在刚打开的开关上，努力压下恶作剧得逞的笑容，换上那副大哥哥马修的表情。

“快两点了，本杰明。”马特学着妈妈们的语气说，他却感到冷汗浸透了衬衫，“你又去哪鬼混了？”

“我有点......有点睡不着。”他盖好饼干罐后放在沙发上，向马特扬了扬手里刚买的啤酒，“找零我放回资金里了，抱歉，把你吵醒了。”

马特耸耸肩，趿拉着鞋走到他旁边，自然而然地抢过啤酒，拉开拉环喝了一大口：“我等你半个多小时了，小子，你有什么......心事，也没必要大半夜独自去买酒喝。”

他看着兄弟真诚的蓝眼睛，胃里一阵绞紧，马特把酒瓶递给他，他犹豫地举到嘴边，啤酒苦涩的气味让他想起了嘴里之前的味道，他漱了好久才除掉那股恶心的味道。马特挑起一边的眉毛看着他，他只好回以一个有些傻的微笑，将啤酒灌进嘴里。

下一秒，腹中海浪般的翻腾让他弯下腰，然后在马特惊愕的咒骂声中吐了一地。

“操！你是又喝多了还是又吃什么不对劲的东西了？妈的你就不能再忍一下去厕所吐吗？”马特冲到卫生间取来毛巾和水杯，扶住他的肩膀让他靠在沙发背上，他抓住毛巾和水杯，却不肯抬起头，“嘿，本，怎么了？”

他沉默地漱着口，将酸涩的脏水吐进垃圾袋，泪水顺着脸颊落下，他已经至少十年没像今天这样哭了，就好像他要在一个晚上把所有眼泪都流个干净似的。马特有些慌乱但很快平静下来，紧挨着他坐下，一边用手摩挲着他颤抖的脊背，一边用询问但不强迫的眼神看着他。

“我不想再过这样的日子了，马特。”他听到自己声音中的哽咽。

“我知道，”马特叹了口气，“我知道，小子。先把衣服脱了吧，都吐到上面了。”

他转过半边身子才从头顶脱下衬衫，他们从不避讳彼此的身体，一起长大的兄弟见过对方裸体的次数可能比见自己的还要多，但此时此刻，他宁可自欺欺人，他不想让马特看到自己，看到这副被当作商品与玩物的身体。

“操，老天啊！”马特大叫一声，“谁他妈把你咬了？操，你腰上那是什么鬼东西？”

他被烫到一样飞快转过身子，他怎么会忘了男人在他身后留下的痕迹！但转过来就意味着——

马特正不敢置信地看着他，眼睛里除了震惊还有些难以解读的情绪，他绝望地意识到马特已经猜出来那些痕迹代表着什么。“我......我对不......”他喃喃着，垂下眼睛不去看失望透顶的兄弟。

他听到布料摩擦的悉索声音，马特站了起来，就在他以为马特会离开去冷静一下，或是干脆再也不会再回来时，他的头被一双手臂抱住，紧紧按进一个不甚结实但足够温暖的胸膛。

“嘘，小子，什么也别说。”马特的声音有着抚平一切的力量，几乎让他想起小时候被父亲教训后马特的安慰，他试探着伸出手，也抱住马特，感受到更有力的回抱后，他终于放任自己痛哭出声。


End file.
